


A Chance Encounter

by jacquelee



Series: Brook Soso meets Tara Maclay AU [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brook runs into a vampire. After that, things get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for a drabble tree challenge in which everyone took a sentence from any already posted fic and incorporated it into a new fic. 
> 
> The sentences I took for this fic (a compilation of three of the drabbles which all were continuations) were:  
> ""Uh... just to let you know, I'm pretty wiry and don't have much meat on me. If you're planning on eating me, that is. Also, not very satisfying to gore or tear apart. You'd be better off trying to find someone beefier," Stiles called out in an admittedly very poor attempt to save himself."
> 
> "He really wished He hadn't."
> 
> "Iris sat down next to Barry on the sofa."

"Hey little girl, where are you going?" 

Oh, great, now she was in trouble. Why had she not accepted Tara's offer to walk her to her dorm? No, she had to stay at the meeting a little longer, just because Tracy said Tara was "weird" and Brook didn't want anyone to think that she was hanging out with her. 

Even though she actually totally would want to and was now beating herself up for not taking that chance but instead trying to appeal to the "popular" girls, as if hanging out with those girls wasn't actually the last thing she really wanted and she just tried to fit in to not be bullied too much.

The creature that looked like a young woman with a bad skin condition and weird teeth but was pretty clearly a vampire – yeah Brook knew about them, it was pretty impossible to live in Sunnydale and not know – eyed her hungrily.

"Uh... just to let you know, I'm pretty wiry and don't have much meat on me. If you're planning on eating me, that is. Also, not very satisfying to gore or tear apart. You'd be better off trying to find someone beefier," Brook called out in an admittedly very poor attempt to save herself.

She tried to inch away from the creature while she exclaimed that and to find a good moment where she could run away. But that didn't seem to be happening. So she just screamed loudly, turned on her heels and ran. 

Hearing laughter behind her and some taunting about loving a good chase – could they be more cliché, honestly – Brook screamed again and ran as fast as she could. Which she knew would never be fast enough. But she was on college grounds already, and it wasn't that late yet, so hopefully someone would hear her. 

When she already felt the vampire on her, heard her laughter far too close to her, there was a movement in the bushes next to her and someone shouted something that sounded foreign. There was some sort of crack and a light and then the vampire was thrown back several feet. 

Before Brook could even react, Tara came out of the bushes, threw something on the ground that made a really big sparkly light and then started running. 

"Come on! And keep screaming!" 

Brook didn't need to hear that twice. She quickly caught up to Tara and they were now both running and screaming. She didn't think it would do much, because a quick look back revealed that the vampire behind them got up quickly and gave chase. 

But only a few second later she heard a bump and fighting sounds behind them. Tara slowed down and looked back. Brook did the same and saw the vampire getting up and facing what looked like a blonde young woman in pretty stylish black clothes, poised to fight. 

"It's okay, we can stop now." 

Brook eyed Tara curiously. 

"Well, if you say so."

She had about three hundred thousand questions but for now, there was mostly one thing she had to say immediately. 

"Thank you for saving me." 

Tara beamed at Brook. She looked over at the slayer, her name was Buffy as far as she knew, and saw that she had everything in hand. She was just really happy that she had stopped to sit on a bench a little bit after she went back from the meeting, so that she was in time to save Brook after having left her at the meeting. 

She had already had a bad feeling about that, not as such a premonition but just the feeling that Brook shouldn't walk alone. But she had not insisted on walking her home, of course not. As always she had just nodded shyly and given in. She really wished she hadn't. This could have ended ugly. 

But thankfully it hadn't and both she and Brook were safe. What had Brook said right now? Oh, right, she had thanked her for saving her life.

"Of course. No needs to say thank you." 

"What was that thing? A vampire, right? And who is that? Do you know her? And what was it you did back there? Magic? Are you actually a witch? I mean, really? Not just like the other girls in our group but really really? Also, I'm really sorry I didn't walk home with you, I wanted to but they all say you're weird and I didn't want to stick out but I don't care if you're weird and I would love being your friend. I mean if you want to. You know, I don't really have many friends, they think I'm weird too, which I am I guess, but that's why I didn't want to go against them, so that they don't bully me but that makes no sense, does it? It's much better to embrace your weirdness, right? And I'm talking too much. I always do when I'm nervous. Not that you make me nervous. I mean, I just am. And a close encounter with a vampire would make everyone nervous, don't you think?" 

Tara just looked at Brook and her smile grew wider and wider. She really liked this girl. Maybe her getting attacked by a vampire was exactly what they had needed to find each other.

Surprisingly, Brook didn't say much more during their walk after Tara had suggested to go to her dorm room and talk. They just walked next to each other in comfortable silence. She knew Brook had a myriad of questions and somehow, despite her usual shyness, she didn't mind answering them. 

Even though she hardly knew her, she wanted to share this part of herself with Brook. There was just something about her, something that made Tara feel like they could get along very well. 

It wasn't just that they were both outsiders in a way and it wasn't that she really needed someone to talk about the magic stuff, the real stuff, besides the magic shop owner. It was all of this combined, and it was mainly hoping against hope that Brook could actually be the one person that would understand her. That would accept her as who she was. What she was. 

When they arrived at her dorm room, Tara opened the door and they both went inside. Then she gestured to the sofa and Brook sat down. 

"Do you want something to drink?" 

"No, it's okay thank you." 

Tara could tell that Brook was eager to start talking. She sat down next to her on the sofa. She smiled and for a second, she didn't know where to start. 

Then she just blurted out: "I'm a witch." 

Brook laughed. 

"Yeah, that much I surmised myself."

They grinned at each other, both feeling surprisingly comfortable in the other's presence.


End file.
